


Have A Little Faith

by silence_since_silence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Camping, Canon Era, F/M, Food, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Injury, Injury Recovery, Magic, Major Character Injury, Spells & Enchantments, That Feeling of Being Watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Harry doesn't have faith in spells to keep away crowds. He and Hermione argue. Ron distracts them. Hermione feels something wrong but doesn't know what.





	Have A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com).
> 
> Prompts: fire, faith, food, voyeurism
> 
> Not beta'd

"We're nowhere near ready to move, Harry," says Hermione. "Ron is still healing. It's too risky to try apparating with him right now."

"Hermione, you know this is a popular area for tourists in the winter. You _told me so_ yourself two weeks ago! If we stay here, there's no way we won't be spotted. We have to move," Harry replies.

"I've also explained to you that's what the muggle repelling charms _do_ , Harry. Nobody is going to wander into our camp. Nobody is going to even be able to see us. We're perfectly safe as long as we stay within the barrier of our protective spells." Hermione says.

"And what if someone like Dumbledore comes along? What if a wizard comes along who can sense the presence of magic just by feeling the air? We'd be done for!" Harry exclaims.

"True, the only people likely to have that power are the high-up Death Eaters and old Voldy himself," Ron says from the mouth of the tent. "On their side, at least. I've never actually met anyone who could do that on our side."

"Ron! You startled me," Hermione says. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting as much as possible. Entire parts of your arm were missing not too long ago."

"I could use a rest, too. Come on you two, let's sit inside." Harry tugs on Hermione's sleeve as he passes her on the way to the tent. Then he throws an arm over Ron's shoulders to pull him inside. "Ron, there's still some of that stew from yesterday. If we put it over a fire for a few minutes, it should separate enough to eat."

Hermione watches them disappear through the tent flap. She can still hear Harry coaxing Ron to sit at the table. She looks back over her shoulder at the forest around them. Nothing moves but the wind through the trees and a few birds overhead. Her protective spells are holding up perfectly.

So why does she feel like someone is watching them? Unconsciously, she places her hand over where the locket rests against her chest. She turns back toward the tent and heads inside to join Ron and Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> hp_may_madness is all about romance+. In this fic, you really need to squint to see the romance. It's there in Hermione's concern, and that's about all.


End file.
